Oh My God...... Hi!
by HiGhStRuNg
Summary: I can't tell anything...It'll ruin the whole story that's gonna be put together..this is NOT the whole thing. i'll only write more if you people want more...please R
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter 1 - Hey!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Lizzie McGuire walked with Miranda Sanchez, her best friend, threw the mall, heading to their favorite store. "Should I really give my number to that   
guy we met? That Jason guy?" asked Lizzie to Miranda who was busy looking for money in her pocket. "Huh..what?" said Miranda still into what she was  
doing. "What did you say?" Lizzie sighed "Should I give my number to that Jason guy we met" she repeated. "Oh" said Miranda "I dunno. Your call"   
Lizzie shrugged. "I dunno either...I'll just write it down ahead of time so I don't look retarded looking for a piece of paper while he stands there" She   
fumbled threw her pockets. She found a crumbled up list of stuff she wanted to buy at the mall. She ripped off the end of the paper, and shoved the   
rest in her pocket. She sat down on a bench and put the ripped piece of paper on the arm rest of the bench, and looked for a pen or pencil in a bag she  
had. She found a little blue pen. "Lizzie's....."She wrote "4....5...3.....7...6..6..5..." she put the cap back on the pen and threw it in the bag she folder the  
paper with her number on it, and put it in her hand and grabbed 2 shopping bags she owned. She got back up, and started to walk again. "We'll have to  
find him" said Lizzie, walking beside Miranda. "Duh. That'd be helpfull" she repsponded. Lizzie rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She was looking  
at things in store windows as she walked, totally clueless about where she was walking. She didn't realize where she was headed - she slammed right into   
this person. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lizzie. The colision made her drop all her bags. She looked up at the person. They had baggy jeans on  
with a big black hoody on, which was up over there head. They also had dark sunglasses on. Lizzie only looked for a short moment. She couldn't tell who  
it was. She shook her head and started to pick up her things. The person seemed in a hurry. "I'm sorry" she repeated she grabbed all her things and got  
up. She quickly walked away with Miranda. But, Lizzie heard the figure say: "No..it's ok..later". She froze. That voice sounded so...familer. All of   
a sudden, she heard a voice say " Is this yours?" in her head "Marry Christmas Lizzie McGuire". She knew she heard those words somewhere. And that  
voice..it..it was so familer. Then she got it. "Aaron.." she thought. She was snapped out of her daze by Miranda. "You-who! Hello!? Earth to Lizzie! Come  
in Liz!" Miranda waved her hand infront of Lizzie's face. Lizzie shook her head. "Sorry" she said. Lizzie turned around. The figure was to far behind  
them to go find out. They walked pretty far away from the colision. "Yo! Liz! Girl! Yo! What are you doin'? Come on let's get outta here." said Miranda.  
"Yeah..ok" said Lizzie. "It couldn't be Aaron. That's impossible. Anyways, he's on tour. And a lot of boys sound like him. What am I thinking" she thought.  
She shook the crazy idea out of her mind. Smiled, and walked off with Miranda.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
While that was happening, the figure got up as they walked off right after they colided. They looked around. Shurgged then went to walk off, but   
something on the ground caught their eye. They turned around and saw a little folder, crumpled piece of paper on the ground. They bent over, and picked  
it up. They unfolded it, to see something written in cursive written on it. They smoothed out the little piece of paper and read" Lizzie's: 453-7665".   
They starred at it for awhile, then folded it back up, and stuck in it their pocket. They began to walk off again, but was stopped by their cell going off.   
They answered it. "Hello?" said the figure. "Hey... Come back... Fun time's over... and be careful.. you know how those girls can get." said a woman on the  
other end of the phone. "Aight. Be back in a few" said the figure. They clicked it shut, and shoved it in their pocket with the number. They pulled their  
hoody more over their head, fixed their sunglasses, then ran off to get out of the mall.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miranda and Lizzie were waiting outside of the mall, for Lizzie's mom to appear, to pick them up. Lizzie sat on a curb like thing surrounding a bunch of  
flowers, in the shade. Miranda sat down next to her. Miranda sighed. "It's so hot out here...when will she get here?" said Miranda in frustration. "Soon  
or..that's what she said on the cell phone when we called her...just wait" replied Lizzie. She started chewing on her lip. Miranda started to fish threw  
Lizzie's shopping bags. "What did ya buy? I'm nosy" said Miranda with a laugh. Lizzie giggled a little. Miranda pulled out a CD. "Oh Aaron? Aaron   
Carter huh?" said Miranda flipping it over to look at the back. There was Aaron Carter with his eyes closed listening to big headphones in a lepord   
covered room. The list of songs were underneath him, and on him. "Yep...'fraid so. I just like that 'Not Too Young, Not Too Old' song" said Lizzie, taking  
the CD from Miranda. Miranda started to fish threw Lizzie's stuff again. She pulled out an Alicia Keys CD, and started to look at it. Lizzie took off the  
plastic wrap covering the 'Oh Aaron' CD, and threw it on the ground. She peeled off the sticker thing on the top of it, keep it shut, and shook her hand   
until it flew off her hand. He opened the CD case, and took out the little book thing inside. She opened it, and flipped threw the inside. There were a few  
pictures. Some were close ups of his face, 2 pictures were him with a dolphin, and one of him standing by a plant in a red shirt. She read his Thank  
You's on the inside, then flipped to the last picture. It was a very close-up picture of him smiling. She looked at his eyes...she remembered that day when  
Miranda, Gordo, and her snuck on his Christmas 'I Want Candy' video. Then afterwards, she got a little something under the mistletoe whe she went to   
get her tape back. She bit her bottem lip and giggled. She closed the book and put everything back and away. She giggled again. "What's so funny?"   
asked Miranda, confused. "Nothing" said Lizzie. She smirked, and sighed. Lizzie's mom pulled up in her car. "Come on girls! I left Matt at home alone  
and I'm afraid of what might happen!" yelled Mrs. McGuire. "Uh-oh let's really floor it then!" said Miranda getting up and grabbed all her stuff. They   
walked off to the car, and got in. Lizzie and Miranda showed Lizzie's mom what they bought at the mall in the car. When they got home, Lizzie and  
Miranda ran up to Lizzie's room. Lizzie plopped on her bed, and dumped all her new things on her bed. She opened the 'Oh Aaron' CD and put it in her   
sterio. ''Well, I guess the best way, for me to begin is, the other day I was hangin' with some friends goin' 'round the room talkin' 'bout our favortie  
noise. I said I had a brother in the Backstreet Boys...." went the CD. Lizzie looked at the cover, and threw it back on her bed. Miranda started to look  
threw a book she bought. Lizzie spreaded out her new things, and started to mess with them, still thinking about that person she ran into.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I won't write more unless you people want me too. I'll take any kind of review....seeya later.  
-AC 


	2. Bored..... Maybe Too Much?

ok..here's chapter number 2 for everybody! :) and i'm sorry about the paragraph thingies..i got an idea and i just typed everything  
before i forgot then submitted it..but this time i wrote the story down on paper and i'll take my time this time. ok? ok good lol this  
one isn't as long but i'm still working on the next chapter...chapter 3 so..here it is! chapter 2! :) enjoy :)  
AC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The figure got to the place the lady on the other end of the phone, that told him to leave the mall. He opened the door and  
walked in, and took down his hood, and took off his dark black sunglasses. "I'm here!" he shouted, as he walked forward with his   
sunglasses in his hand.  
"Ok Great! You can do whatever you want 'till sound check, hon!" shouted a familar woman's voice from another room a  
little bit away. He smirked a little, and made his way to his room he stayed at during the time he was there. He walked in, and  
took off his hoody, and socks. He laid down on the couch in there, and switched on the TV. He flipped threw all the channels. Nothing  
was on. He went online, and checked his emails, and did some other things. But, eventually it got boring, so he sat down on the couch  
again. He noticed that his cell phone poked him in the leg threw his pocket. It was unconfertable so, he reached in his pocket, and  
pulled it out, along with a pen, 5 dollars, some change....... and the little crumbled up piece of paper he found at the mall. He starred at  
it. He got a crazy idea. He was so bored he didn't know why he thought of it. He took out his cell, and dialed the number.   
He felt his heart pump faster and faster with excitment. (Ring...Ring...) He swallowed hard. (Ring.....)   
"Hello?"  
His eyes darted around his room with nervousness.  
"Hello?" said a boy's voice from the other end of the receiver.  
"Hey...is Lizzie there?" he said into the phone.  
"Uhm... yeah..can I ask who's calling?"  
"Uhm...... AC"  
"Ok hold on a sec" He heard a muffled "LIZZIE! PHONE!" on the other end. A few seconds went by, then he heard   
something on the other end.   
"Ok Matt, hang it up I got it" A girl's voice. He heard a click sound of a phone hanging up Then the girl voice say:  
"Hello?"  
He froze. Then forced out, "Hi..is this Fizzie? Erm Lizzie sorry" he was so nervous....he didn't know why.  
"Yeaaaaaaah..........." she said unsure.  
"Uh, what's your last name" he asked  
"Wait who is this?"  
"AC"  
"AC? Who's...ok Gordo stop it. It's not gonna work again. You can't trick me again" she said.  
"Who's Gordo?"  
"Stop playing"  
"I'm not Gordo" he started to snicker.  
"Stop..you're not gonna trck me again" she started giggling. Then on the other end, he heard a faded: "Lizzie McGuire! Get  
down here for dinner! Now! I've been yelling for 10 minutes!" it sounded like an older woman's voice. He froze. He felt a hard rock in  
the pit of his stomach.   
"Lizzie McGuire?" he thought. Then it hit him. He hung up right away and threw the cell on his bed. "That..that tape..the Candy..  
Christmas video...." he shook his head.  
"Hey Aaron! Time for sound check is in 10 minutes! Come on let's go!" shouted a man's voice from down the hall.   
"Comin'!" he shouted back. He got up, then walked to the door he reached for the door knob and froze. He turned around and   
looked at the phone, then the crumbled up piece of paper, then the phone again. He quickly turn around and dashed out the door and swore  
to himself he'd never call that number again..... or will he....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. The Talk

Chapter 3  
Lizzie McGuire  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Lizzie looked at the phone after the ''mystery person'' hung up on her. She so knew it was Gordo...or was it? She didn't know. And honestly, she didn't  
care. She figured they'd probly call back or something. She walked downstairs for dinner. Speghetti. One of her fav's.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Aaron Carter walked onto his stage for soundcheck. He still was thinking about Lizzie McGuire. He secretly liked her. When he saw her, he hoped he'd  
find her again. And he had. While he sang "Outstanding" for his soundcheck, he thought about how he could get to talk to her. He could just call her,and  
say he bumped into her at the mall. But it was too easy. After he was done singing "Outstanding", he walked off stage to greet some early fans. He talked  
with them and signed some autographs, then went backstage to get ready. Still thinking about Lizzie.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Lizzie finished eating and went up stairs. She finished her homework. She sighed and put on the "Oh Aaron" CD. She liked it a lot. Espeically the song  
called "I'm All About You". It was number 7. It was her fav Aaron Carter song. She put it on.   
  
"There's something I've got to say. You're always with me even though you're far away. Talkin' to you on my cell, just the sound of you voice makes my  
heart melt Oh girl.. Well it's true, I'm all about you. I'm all about us, no baby, you never have to question my love. And every night, there's a new crowd  
but it's always you I'm singin' about. There is only one these words are goin' out toooooo oh girl, I'm all about you....." went the CD.   
  
He was wrong.   
  
The sound of HIS voice made HER heart melt. She sighed. She'd give anything to see him again. She knew that was a one in a million. It's really hard to touch  
let alone see a famous successful popstar who's traveling the country. She got a rush of sadness. The song faded away. She put it back on.   
  
"..I know you worry sometimes... Some other girl will make me, forget you mine. There's not a doubt in this world. That anyone could take, the place of  
my number one girl. It's true. I'm all about you..I'm all about us, no baby you never have to question my love..."  
  
She laid down and fell asleep to Aaron's voice hanging in the air.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Aaron's concert started and he was an hour into it. He was on th song, "Oh Aaron" he sang or rapped it perfectly fine, then he sang "Aaron's Party" then  
it ended and he ran off stage. After an hour he walked outside and was greeted by many happy fans. He signed a few autographs, then his mom yelled at him  
to go. He walked around and touched everyone's hand, then waved bye, and hopped onto the bus. He went in his part and drank some pop and went on his  
labtop. An hour passed, and they were on the road again.   
  
He sat down on the edge of this bed thing. He got up again, and turned on his sterio. He stuck Sum*41 in and turned it down a little. He laid down on the bed thing,  
exausted from his earlier proformance.   
  
'Hmm... I wonder what I should do.. God, I'm so bored' he thought. He put his hands behind his head. 'Lizzie' her named popped up in his head. 'Huh? Why  
am I thinkin' 'bout her at a time like this...' he scaned his room for something to do. His eyes fell apon a little crumbled up piece of paper on the floor. His  
heart felt like it went in his throat. He found himself getting up, and reaching for the paper. He picked it up, and sat back down. He grabbed his green see threw  
VTech phone, and dial *67 and her number.   
  
'Why do I do these things I'll never know' he thought. He found up enough courage to tell her who he was.  
  
*Ring.....*  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
*Rings....*  
  
He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
  
*Ring-* "Hello?" said a older woman's voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Uhm.. Hi" he said into the receiver "Is Lizzie there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah hold on one second"  
  
He heard another "LIZZIE PHONE!" on the other end. He had to pull the phone away from his ear a little bit.  
  
He pulled it back to his ear.   
  
"Hello?" said a familer girl's voice. He hard another phone hanging up then another "Hello?"  
  
"Uh.. Hi"  
  
"Uh..Hi..who's this?"  
  
"AC again"  
  
"OK YA KNOW GORDO... THIS IS GETTIN' OLD...."  
  
"No, really it's AC"  
  
"Ok well there's a lotta people with the inishals or name 'AC' " she said.  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Just tell me who this REALLY is" she said. She sounded like she ws enjoying this, yet she sounded annoyed.  
  
"Ok... Did you run into anyone at the mall yesterday, and dropped all your bags"  
  
There was silence from the other end. "Ye.....s....."  
  
"Well, you dropped a piece of paper with your number and name on it...-"  
  
"So you called me?"  
  
"Well obvisously"  
  
"Ok you have too much free time"  
  
"Not really. I was just bored"  
  
"Same thing. Ok.. now I'm getting scared. Who is this"  
  
"Ermmm.... Aaro....n...."  
  
"Aaron...."  
  
"C."  
  
"CARTER?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"NO! NO WAY! THAT"S...LIKE...IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"No I sware. Here I'll even prove it....uhm..tell me something to sing"  
  
"Uhm.." she thought for a second.. This was way too bizzarre to be true. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
"So....what song?"  
  
"I'm All About You" she blurted out.   
  
"Ok"  
  
A smiled crept across Lizzie's face.  
  
He cleared his throat. "There's something I've got to say.. You're always with me even though your far away.."  
  
Lizzie almost fell over and died with disbelief. It HAD to be a dream. It's not everyday a famous good-looking popstar calls you and  
starts singing to you on the other end.  
  
Aaron finished his song. "Believe me now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So..hi"  
  
"Oh my god.. Hi" she said. She got a sudden rush of hyperness.  
  
"Hey.. I was wondering..if you'd wanna get together some how. Maybe when I stop by your town for a concert. I'll get you"  
  
"OK! SURE!"   
  
"Well, I gotta go. I'll call you later.. ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Aight later Liz"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*CLICK*  
*CLICK*  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
chap. 4 will be up soon. sorry about the wait...  
  



End file.
